mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dong Hyun Kim
Dong Hyun Kim is a Korean judoka with an impressive record in the stacked UFC welterweight division, with a close fight against Matt Brown and a no-contest against Karo Parisyan -- originally his first loss before Parisyan tested positive for illegal substances in the post-fight drug test. His first loss came against former WEC welterweight champion Carlos Condit. First Welterweight Title Run Kim won his most recent fight against TUF winner Amir Sadollah in a less than exciting but dominant unanimous decision and remained officially undefeated. Kim was next set to face fellow undefeated grappler John Hathaway in a fight that many fans have asked for specifically. For unknown reasons, Kim dropped out of the fight with Hathaway and he was replaced by Mike Pyle. Kim next fought Nate Diaz, winning via unanimous decision. Setbacks: Defeats to Condit and Maia He next faced former WEC welterweight champion Carlos Condit. Condit defeated Kim via first round TKO, handing him his first official loss. In August, young prospect Rick Story called out Kim. Instead, Kim next signed to face Canadian Sean Pierson. He defeated Pierson via a sometimes bizarre unanimous decision. Kim next signed to welcome middleweight veteran and elite grappler Demian Maia to the UFC welterweight division. Maia defeated Kim quickly, injuring Kim with a trip takedown. Resurgence: Second UFC Welterweight Title Run Kim next faced Paulo Thiago in the UFC's first China show dominating Thiago on the ground en route to a unanimous decision. He next called out Rory MacDonald. Instead Kim signed to face heavy hitter Siyar Bahadurzada in Japan, in March 2013. Kim dominated Bahadurzada completely on the ground en route to a unanimous decision. After a decent layoff Kim signed in July 2013 to fight prospect Erick Silva. After a furiously paced back-and-forth war, Kim pulled off a stunning comeback knockout in the second round against the explosive Silva. The victory catapulted Kim back into the title contender picture at 170 pounds and he was rumored to be next set to fight former Strikeforce middleweight champion Jake Shields. Kim next signed in January 2014 to finally fight John Hathaway at the start of March 2014 in the main event of the TUF China finale. If Kim won the fight it would be quite hard to deny him a title eliminator bout at the very least. Kim did end up defeating Hathaway and emphatically with a highlight-reel third round spinning back elbow knockout. After the fight Kim asked for a title shot against the winner of the vacant UFC welterweight title fight between Johny Hendricks and Robbie Lawler. Instead Kim signed in May 2014 to fight former Bellator middleweight champion Hector Lombard in China. Unfortunately Lombard was injured and replaced by Strikeforce veteran Tyron Woodley. Woodley knocked out Kim in the first round after Kim had tried another spinning elbow. After over half a year's layoff Kim signed to fight veteran Josh Burkman. Fights *Dong Hyun Kim vs. Kousei Kubota *Dong Hyun Kim vs. Jun Ando *Dong Hyun Kim vs. Jason Tan - The fight was the UFC debut of Kim and Jason Tan was cut after the fight. He hasn't fought since then. *Dong Hyun Kim vs. Matt Brown - The decision giving the win to undefeated Kim was a controversial one and many thought Brown won. *Karo Parisyan vs. Dong Hyun Kim - The fight was very controversial. Originally, Karo Parisyan won a split decision. The win was overturned after Parisyan tested positive for banned painkillers in a post-fight drug test. A no-contest was officially announced, and Kim remained officially undefeated after that decision. *Dong Hyun Kim vs. TJ Grant *Dong Hyun Kim vs. Amir Sadollah - Kim came in officially undefeated. *Dong Hyun Kim vs. Nate Diaz *Carlos Condit vs. Dong Hyun Kim - The fight was Dong Hyun Kim's first official loss. *Demian Maia vs. Dong Hyun Kim - The fight was the welterweight debut of Demian Maia. *Dong Hyun Kim vs. Paulo Thiago *Dong Hyun Kim vs. John Hathaway *Dong Hyun Kim vs. Josh Burkman Category:Welterweight fighters Category:Korean fighters